


Big Mistake

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Jackson, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, tw gay hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lacrosse game there are some wolves on the other team that decide that the human/wolf relationships weren't allowed and decide to hurt Stiles because of it. Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This [prompt ](http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/85670788027/stackson-prompts-homophobia) was suggested to me anonymously on tumblr  
> Enjoy!

“Ready?” Scott asked, looking at his best friend.

“Yea I’m just gonna wait for Jax.” Stiles said, smiling.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Alright. See you out there.” Scott left with the rest of the team, leaving Stiles sitting on the bench.

“That was an audible eye roll.” Jackson said, dropping onto the bench next to Stiles.

Stiles grinned and looked at Jackson’s clothes. “Dude I love you but you need to finish getting dressed. Now. Like we need to go play in like five minutes.”

Jackson shrugged. “I’ll make it.”

“Now Jackson.” Stiles insisted.

Jackson sighed. “No. Don’t use that voice.”

“Jackson.” Stiles said, using what the pack calls his ‘Pack Mom’ voice.

“Goddamn it.” Jackson muttered, getting up to finish getting ready.

Stiles grinned, happy to have won the not-argument.

“I hope you know I’m only doing this because the team needs me.” Jackson said.

“Mhmm.” Stiles said, smirking. “I’m sure.”

Jackson tried to glare at him but ended up smiling fondly and rolling his eyes. “Come on. Let’s get out there.”

Stiles grinned and got to his feet, grabbing Jackson’s hand and tugging him from the room.

As they walked outside Jackson stiffened.

“Jax?” Stiles asked, looking concerned. “What’s up?”

“Wolves.” He whispered. “They have wolves.”

Stiles looked over at the other team and could immediately spot which ones. The big ones in the center of the fold, looking back at them. “It’s fine Jax. They won’t do anything and risk revealing the secret.”

Jackson nodded, still looking at them. “They better not.”

Stiles reached up and grabbed Jackson’s chin, pulling his face around to look at Stiles. “They won’t do anything Jax.” Stiles repeated calmly. He knew Derek was in the crowd and that his presence would deter the other wolves from doing anything. He wasn’t afraid. They’d faced enough as a pack that even other wolves didn’t scare Stiles anymore.

All of a sudden Jackson’s head ripped from Stiles’s grip and he glared over at the other wolves. Stiles could feel his growl under his hands and got worried.

“Whoa Jax stop that. No flashing eyes in public you know that.”

“They’re talking.” Jackson growled.

“That’s what people do.”

“About us.” Jackson clarified.

“Ah.” Stiles said, understanding. “What are they saying? That I’m incredibly hot and way too good for you? Cause that’s true.”

“ _Listen_.” Jackson said.

Stiles sighed and reached up to touch one of Jackson’s ears. They’d learned that Stiles could use his Spark to ‘borrow’ the wolves’ superior senses by touching them. He tapped into his power and concentrated on the wolves across the field.

“Fucking fags that’s what they are.” One of them was saying. Stiles was pretty sure it was the bald one.

“Yea just look at them. That human has him under his thumb. Weak ass little wolf punk.” Another one sneered.

“No wolf should ever answer to a human like that. We’re superior.” The third one declared.

“Hell yea.” The second one responded. “And look at that now. The human’s giving him a fucking ear scratch. How pathetic is that?”

“You think that’s pathetic look at the other wolf over there.” Baldy said.

Stiles followed their eyes and saw them watching Danny and Isaac.

“He’s answering to that faggot human.” The third one snarled. “Like a trained dog!”

“These wolves aren’t even worth the name of werewolf!” The second one exclaimed. “They answer to humans like pets! And smell that! The humans are fucking them too!”

Stiles snatched his hand away from Jackson and spun to find Derek in the bleachers. The pinched look on the alpha’s face as they locked eyes was all he needed. Derek could hear them to and he was just as pissed off as Stiles but they couldn’t do anything. The wolves were here peacefully and the last thing they need is a pack war. So Stiles turned back to Jackson and shook his shoulder.

“Hey! Look at me! Not them! Me!”

Jackson looked at Stiles and he could see the anger and rage in Jackson’s eyes. He didn’t want to know what they were saying about Danny and Isaac but he knew it was bad. And after Jackson spent all these years protecting Danny from people picking on him at school about being gay, Stiles knew how bad Jackson wanted to stick up to these guys.

“Jackson you need to calm down.” Stiles said, keeping his own cool the best he could. “You either need to get a grip or I’ll tell coach you can’t play, do you understand me? I’m not letting you go out on the field against those guys unless I know you will control yourself and _not_ hurt them.”

Jackson seemed to hesitate but by the deep breaths he was slowly taking Stiles knew he was regaining control. When he had it back he nodded to Stiles.

Stiles smiled. “Good.” He didn’t raise his voice as he continued, talking to the other wolves now. “Guys no matter what happens tonight you will keep your cool, do you hear me? If any of you snap and attack them, I will have coach yank you from the game. And he will. All of you know how much he loves me since I saved his life last month. We are not fighting tonight. Is that clear?”

Jackson cocked his head and smiled. “They others say they understand. They won’t do anything. But Isaac’s close. They’re saying a lot about Danny.”

Stiles sighed. “Isaac do not under any circumstances try to kill those boys. They’re being idiots and it doesn’t matter.”

“He says alright.” Jackson whispered.

Stiles relaxed a bit. “Come on. We need to warm up for the game still.”

 

The game was almost over when it happened. Stiles caught the ball from Scott and was running towards the goal when he got hit by a semi-truck. Not an actual semi but a semi-like object known as a werewolf. The entire crowd fell silent. Everyone around had heard the snap and Stiles was almost instantly unconscious from the pain. Melissa shot from the stands to go to Stiles’s side and Derek was right behind her, heading for Jackson.

Jackson was seeing red. All he could hear was the crack of Stiles’s bones over and over ringing in his ears as he rounded on the other wolf, who was grinning.

“Now you can find yourself a real mate.” The wolf muttered.

Jackson had to hold back a roar as his eyes flashed and he lunged forward, ready to rib the wolf’s throat out. He didn’t get far though before Derek was there, catching him and stopping him.

“Remember Stiles’s order.” Derek whispered, ignoring the snickers from the other wolves.

Scott, Isaac, and Danny all gathered around the pair of them, trying to calm Jackson down with pack presence. They were all just as pissed and just as ready to kick ass, but they knew there would be time for that later.

“Stiles needs you.” Scott whispered. “Now. You can kill him later.”

Jackson looked at Scott and there was a silent communication. Ever since Jackson had fallen for Stiles he’s been nicer to everyone but he’d never truly got along with Scott. Stiles said it was because Scott still didn’t trust Jackson with his best friend’s heart. But Jackson knew in that moment that Scott was trusting him now. That Scott finally saw how much Stiles meant to him and was trying to tell him that without saying it. Jackson nodded and pulled away from Derek, shoving Isaac aside to run to Stiles’s side.

“He’s going to be okay.” Derek said. They all knew Derek was saying it to reassure them as well as himself. “It’s his femur. It’s going to hurt like hell and we’re all going to have to help with that. But he’s going to be okay.”

“I’m going to kill them.” They heard Jackson say from Stiles’s side.

The pack turned and looked at the three wolves, who were just starting to realize what they’d done. 

“Jackson.” Derek whispered, his fangs already starting to come in with the anger he was barely repressing. He was protective of his pack. That’s what makes him a good Alpha. “Let Melissa take care of Stiles now, she'll keep him safe. The game’s over. Go change out with the rest of the team and then all of you meet me here. Tonight we go on a hunt and we don’t stop until we reach our prey.”

All of them could hear the other wolves gulp. They knew Derek was talking about them. They knew that tonight they were going to die for what they did. They hadn’t just hurt a human. They’d hurt a human in the pack. They’d hurt a human in the pack that they all loved and cared about and would protect till the end. They’d just a hurt a human that had an entire pack protecting him and they’d hurt him. And now they were going to die for that mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on tumblr at perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com


End file.
